Till Death Do Us Part
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: Third story in the "Starfire's Birthday Questions" series. Robin and Starfire's wedding is coming up... But is Robin getting cold feet? Or is someone trying to destroy he and Starfire's wedding?
1. Prologue

Starfire pulled at the skirt of her silver and white dress, clutching her bouquet of roses in her hand. She could feel her palms sweating, and her mouth was quickly becoming dry.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked from beside her. He took her hand and looped it over his elbow, smiling at her reassuringly. Everything was going to be okay. Or at least, she hoped.

The music started playing, and Starfire looked out across the yard. She could see row upon row of white chairs, all filled with honorary Titans. She took a deep breath and began counting. She reached five before she felt Cyborg tug on her arm.

Her whole body felt like jello, and she imagined that Cyborg was completely frustrated that he had to drag her down the long aisle and towards the altar that was ahead of them. She caught a glimpse of Robin at the alter, his mask gone, and a joyous smile on his face. This was a happy day, so why did she feel so distressed?

When they reached the altar, Starfire took her place beside Robin, and gave him a quick smile. but as soon as he turned around to flash her one in return, the music resumed playing, and a girl in a dress so gorgeous that even Cinderella would be jealous began walking down the aisle. Starfire watched in horror as she stood on the other side of Robin, taking his hands in hers. She looked so delicate, and so unfamiliar.

"R-Robin, what are you doing?" She whispered as the music died down.

"What do you mean, Star? Can't you see? I'm getting married."


	2. Judgements

FIVE MONTHS EARLIER:

"Here comes the bride, all fat and wide. Here comes the groom, skinny as a broom!" Beast Boy sang loudly in the middle of the pizza restaurant. Several people turned their heads to stare at the green Titan, astonished at his inappropriate outburst.

Coraline "Coral" Rachel Grayson, on the other hand, squealed in happiness, and reached forward to tug on Beast Boy's pointy ears. Robin watched the whole scene, smiling as Beast Boy grimaced in discomfort, but allowed the three year old girl to continue tugging at his ears.

"Beast Boy, you are doing the spoiling of our daughter." Starfire teased, laughing as Coral screeched Beast Boy's name and began tugging on his dark green hair.

"I'm not spoiling her." He said defensively, pulling away from her and handing her an orange crayon. Coral grabbed the crayon greedily, immediately bringing it down to the coloring book in front of her.

"Buying her a princess coloring book. Singing to her. Letting her pull on you ears... Yes, that definitely doesn't sound like you're spoiling her." Robin joked, pushing his menu away when he saw their waiter approach.

"What'll you have?" The bubbly blonde asked, her voice cheerful as she kept her eyes on Coral. She cooed at the baby lightly while Robin ordered their pizza. When she was done scribbling it down, she stuffed the pad of paper into her apron.

"So who's baby is this? I didn't know you had a little sister, Robin?" The waitress - Sandy - asked. Coral looked up at her, blinking her huge emerald eyes; Robin coughed awkwardly.

"She's, um, she's not my sister."

"Oh?"

"She is my daughter." Starfire responded automatically, flicking her eyes to Coral's face.

"Our daughter." Robin corrected, wrapping his arm around Starfire's shoulder. He could tell she wasn't comfortable. And he understood why. People always jumped to the worst conclusions.

Aren't you a little young to have a baby?

How old are you, exactly?

Was she planned?

Are you and Robin married?

These were typically the questions they were asked, whenever people saw Starfire holding the young girl. And because it was too difficult to explain the full situation, Starfire always just smiled at them and ignored their judgements.

"Well she's cute as a button, that's for sure." Sandy remarked, pinching one of Coral's pink cheeks. Coral giggled, bobbing her head back and forth.

Starfire sighed as she walked away, reaching across the table to brush Coral's black curls away from her face.

"You okay?" Robin asked, eyeing her carefully.

"I am fine. I am merely thinking." She responded, twisting the ring on her left hand. Robin smiled triumphantly, the same way he did every time he saw her wearing the ring. It was a reminder that soon, she would be only his. And all they had to do was say two simple words.

"What're you thinking about?" Robin prompted, watching as Cyborg began to play peekaboo with Coral. Raven even jumped in a couple times, making faces at Coral as she pulled her hood up and down.

"I wish that things were easier."

"How?"

"I wish that people would not be so quick to judge Coral. I do not wish for them to think of her as an accident, or a mistake." Starfire whispered. Robin shook his head and kissed her cheek, hugging her quickly before pulling away.

"Star, no one thinks that. And if they do, you can't listen to them. Coral may not have been planned, but I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"And me?"

Robin grabbed Starfire's left hand, kissing right below her engagement ring.

"I wouldn't trade you for the world either, Star. Nothing can keep me from being with you."


	3. Threat

Robin paced back and forth in his room, holding his head in his hands. He groaned, then rubbed his palms across his skin, freezing in place.

Who was behind this? Who had found a way to get into Titan's Tower and leave Robin a threatening note?

He reached over and picked the note up off of his dresser, running his thumb over the thick card. The note was written in calligraphy, and Robin couldn't identify who the handwriting belonged to.

"If you walk down the aisle, you'll wake up to find your lovely bride wearing red. And that's a promise I intend to keep."

A vision of Starfire, in a beautiful white wedding dress popped into his mind; it instantly transformed into a mental picture of her, wedding dress tattered and bloody.

He shook his head quickly, trying to get rid of the image. He folded the note up and put it in his dresser drawer, making sure that it was carefully hidden. Then, he sat on his bed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You okay, man?" Cyborg asked from the doorway. Robin jumped, startled, and turned to nod at the robotic Titan standing at his door.

"I-I'm fine, Cyborg."

"You sure? You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

"Yeah. Or something. Hey Cyborg, did the security systems detect anything in the tower last night?" Robin inquired, trying to sound nonchalant. But Cyborg could hear the nervous edge in his voice.

"No, everything was clear last night."

"Okay. I want you to check all of the security systems and make sure they're still online and working."

"What's going on, Rob?"

"Nothing. Just some precautions now that the wedding is coming up."

Cyborg smiled, "getting nervous?"

Robin turned away from Cyborg and studied the dressed drawer, as I'd the note would pop out by itself, "It's just wedding jitters. Don't worry. I don't think there's anything to be concerned about."


	4. Package

**A/N: sorry for the slow updating! School is starting back, and I've been working with some teachers to help set up classroom. So I've been very busy...**

**But I'm trying to update my stories as much as possible! So much love. And please be patient.**

* * *

Robin grabbed Starfire and pulled her closer to him, burying his face in her fiery hair. Her back was warm against his stomach, and he felt her turn her face to look at him.

"Did Coral go to sleep?" Starfire asked, grabbing Robin's hand and lacing her fingers with his. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"She was wonderful. As usual." Robin informed her, watching as her lips curved into a thankful smile. Robin was usually the one to put Coral to sleep. She went to sleep easier when Robin rocked her. And though Starfire had begged him for his secrets, he'd never told her. After all, the fact that the Boy Wonder sang lullabies wasn't something he wanted people to know.

"Thank you, Robin."

"You don't have to thank me, Star."

"I do, Robin. You have done so much for us. You have assisted us and loved us."

"It's hard not to love you and Coral." Robin said immediately. He didn't like conversations like these. It always made him feel like Starfire was getting to run away. And Robin didn't think that he could take loosing her.

"Thank you. But I do not believe we can ever repay you for what you have done."

Robin brought Starfire's hand up to his lips and kissed her engagement ring, running his finger over it, "you already did. The night you said yes."

Starfire giggled, "I believe you are being the cheesy."

"Me? Nah."

"It is most amusing when you are like this. Oh! I almost forgot. Someone left a package for you today."

Robin's heart sped up, and he felt his mouth go dry, "who was it?" he tried to sound nonchalant. Tried to sound like he wasn't keeping a secret from her.

"I do not know. There was no name written on the box. They are over there in that corner. I did not want to snoop through it and be nosy."

Robin flipped the covers off of his cold body, walking over to the corner that Starfire indicated. He grabbed a pocketknife from atop his dresser, sliding it across the packing tape easily. He pulled the box opened and held his breath, trying to keep from gasping. There was a note inside of the box. Much like the note that he had found earlier.

Dear Boy Blunder,

Careful. Two words can destroy a life.

That was it. No signature. No hint at who was writing the cryptic notes. He reached into the box and pulls something out of the box, dropping it as soon as he saw what it was.

It was a doll, that looked a lot like Starfire. Except the doll was in a tattered wedding dress, and her exposed limbs were bloody.

"Robin, what is it?" Starfire inquired. He laid the note back in the box carefully, and turned to face her, wearing a fake smile.

"Just some equipment I ordered." he responded, and she nodded her head, lying back down. Robin picked up the box and headed for the door to their room.

"I'm gonna go put this stuff up. I'll be back in a few minutes. Try not to wait up for me."

Starfire yawned, "I shall not. I love you Robin."

Robin stated down at the box in his arms, praying she couldn't hear the guilt in his voice, "You too, Star. You too."


	5. Shopping

Starfire grabbed the skirt of the long white dress and fluffed it, smoothing her hands over her flat stomach slowly. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven watched from behind her, lounging on the burgundy couches of the bridal store. She twirled around quickly, eyeing herself in the mirror. The dress moved with her, and she felt like a princess. The kind who they showed in movies. The kind of princess who only had to worry about happily ever afters. Unfortunately, Starfire knew this wasn't true. Real princesses or at least, princesses on Tamaran had to worry about so much more than boys and love stories. Yet here she was, twirling in a wedding dress; preparing to get married to someone she truly loved.

"You look beautiful, Star." Beast Boy was the first to speak, clearing his throat as he watched her twirl again.

"She's wearing a ballgown-style wedding dress by Alfred Angelo, with a sweetheart neckline and tulle skirt." The woman who was helping Starfire try on dresses remarked, and Beast Boy and Cyborg gave her blank stares. Her name was Carrie, and her pin-straight, platinum blonde hair fell past her shoulders. Her silver eyes cut through each of them like glass, and she wore bedazzled glasses.

"Uhhh, well, the, uh, ballgown dress is very lovely." Cyborg mumbled, completely clueless. He and Beast Boy had only come along to give a male's opinion. But as he watched Starfire try on dress after dress, he realized she didn't need an opinion. She looked stunning in each of them.

"It is very poofy." Starfire decided, pulling at the top of the dress. Carrie sighed and grabbed Starfire's hand, ushering her back to the dressing rooms. She didn't say a word to the picky Tamaranean, knowing that this appointment was her big break. Assisting a Titan in finding her wedding dress? That was the equivalent of being featured in a Bridal magazine. In fact, if things went as planned… well, Carrie would remember to look good in case of photographs.

"She seems nervous." Beast Boy pointed out when they were gone.

"She's getting married, grass stain." Cyborg replied, grabbing his communicator and flipping it open. They'd been gone for about two hours. He was surprised Robin hadn't already called looking for them. He didn't know what they were out doing, just that they were all "out." But Robin had been extremely stressed lately. Like, putting peanut butter on his chips and ketchup on his sandwich stressed.

Cyborg heard footsteps coming their way, and turned to see Starfire walk into the small area, a giant smile on her face. She had pinned her red hair back, and seemed to float towards them. Then again, that was a possibility. It didn't take him long to figure out _why_ she was so happy. As his eyes trailed over the dress she was wearing, a smile lit up his own face, and he heard Beast Boy chuckle beside him. Their girl was growing up. Fighting crime one day, getting married the next.

"Do you like it?" Starfire asked, stepping up on the mini-platform in front of them. The mirrors behind her reflected each of their approving faces, and Cyborg saw that even Raven was grinning. The dress was simple but elegant. So much like Starfire that Cyborg wondered if it had been designed for her. Made from scratch and left in the back with her name on it.

"This dress is also an Alfred Angelo, from the Disney Bridal collection. It's made of satin, and has a slightly ruched bodice. The neckline and halter top are made of pearls, rhinestones, and crystal beading." Carrie explained, but Starfire looked as if she could care less about the details. She didn't want to know who designed it or what material it was made from. She wanted to buy it, and walk into Titans Tower, already wearing it.

She wanted to marry Robin then and there. She wanted him to come walking through the doors of the bridal shop in a tuxedo, carrying Coral in his arms. And as she thought about everything that she wanted – every dream that would soon actually come true – she felt herself tearing up. It was preposterous, really. Starfire had fought many battles and seen people become injured; she had always been strong. But here she was, crying over a white dress.

"You okay, Star?" Beast Boy asked. She turned and faced him, wiping away a stray tear that had made its way to her cheek. She giggled.

"It is beautiful." She whispered, twirling. There was something about this twirl. She looked so carefree and wonderful. She was breathtaking.

"I take it this is your dress?" Carrie asked, all seriousness. She wasn't even smiling at Starfire's happiness. But Beast Boy cast this aside, deciding that some people just weren't worth his frustration.

"I…" Starfire started, tapping her finger on her chin. An idea slipped into Beast Boy's mind, and he walked behind the couch, grabbing something off of a shelf.

"Why the hesitation, Star?" Cyborg asked.

"I do not want to make the wrong decision. You only get one wedding, correct?"

"Well, technically, you've had two." Raven joked. Starfire laughed nervously, and Beast Boy tapped her on the shoulder. He motioned for her to bend down, and she complied. He slipped the veil he was holding onto her head, then fluffed it out around her pinned back hair. She turned to face the mirror and gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Star, you look gorgeous." Beast Boy said, wrapping an arm around her waist. She embraced him in a tight hug, smiling against his shoulder.

"Then it is official," she said, standing up straight again, "I have found my wedding dress."

* * *

**A/N: To see Starfire's wedding dress, go to Google and look up "Disney Bridal Jasmine style 202." **


	6. Bad Timing

Robin slammed his fists against his metal desk, standing up quickly. His chair rolled away from him, and he grabbed his water bottle, throwing it across the room. Why was it that he couldn't figure this out? He couldn't determine _who_ was sending him threatening letters about Starfire, and it was driving him up a wall. The thought of her, dead, because of him, tore him to pieces. And he wasn't willing to accept the fact that her death was an approaching issue.

Especially if he planned to marry Starfire. Which, for the record, he did. He had promised Starfire that he would be there on their big day. That he would be standing at the altar, smiling at her and marveling in her beauty. But now that some lunatic was threatening her. Well, what other option did Robin have? If it came down to it, he would stop the wedding to save Starfire. Even if it meant destroying everything he'd built with her.

The latest note gave him a compromise, of course. The anonymous person was asking him to postpone the wedding. He could do that, couldn't he? He could tell Starfire that something had come up and they needed to hold off a bit. She would believe him. That was the thing, though. Starfire always believed Robin, even when he was lying. And lately, he'd been lying to her _a lot._

And so he felt completely guilty. He had given her every reason not to trust him, yet she still did. He was possibly the luckiest guy on Earth, but he was standing there trying to figure out how to stop their wedding. Maybe there was a reason he had been named Dick.

"Why so serious?" Came a low voice from outside of Robin's office. He looked up to see Cyborg standing there, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Oh, you guys are back." Robin said, quickly kicking the package on the floor beneath his desk.

"Yeah. We had a good time. Man, you should've seen Starfire. She looked stunning. And I mean, more stunning than normal." Cyborg said, and Robin could picture her, trying on wedding dresses. When Cyborg had called and notified him earlier that that's where they'd been all morning, Robin had been a little shocked. But also happy. Happy that Starfire was enjoying herself.

"Yeah, about that. How hard do you think it would be to move the wedding to another day?" Robin asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Cyborg's expression immediately changed.

"Why are you asking?"

"I just, I was thinking, and I think maybe we should wait a little longer to do this."

Cyborg laughed darkly, shaking his head, "Robin. Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Shut down. Back out. You _always_ do this. For once, I finally thought you were getting everything right. Adopting Coral. Committing yourself to Starfire. I was proud of you, Rob. Don't do this."

"I'm not shutting down, Cy. I'm just…"

"Scared?" Cyborg filled in for him. Robin didn't say anything. This was, after all, partially true.

"How do you think Starfire feels?"

"Huh?" Robin asked, snapping his head up to look at Cyborg.

"How do you think she feels, Robin? She's nervous, too. She said so while we were shopping today. She wants everything to be perfect. Actually, I don't even think it's that. She wants to be with you, Robin."

"I know."

"Then why are you backing out?" Cyborg pressured.

"I'm not backing out."

"Oh, so what is this, then? A lie? A game? You thought you could handle getting married, and all the sudden you care more about being loner Robin. Free to save the world but not to save himself?"

"I CAN'T MARRY HER, CYBORG!" Robin shouted. He breathed heavily, feeling his heart rate escalate. He closed his eyes, trying to focus. But when he heard a muffled gasp from behind Cyborg, he snapped his eyes open.

_Starfire. _

She turned to walk out of the doorway, but Robin lunged forward and grabbed her arm. She turned to face him, eyes filled with hurt. She didn't look angry or frustrated. She looked like a puppy who had been tossed into the rain.

"Star, I can explain."

"I do not believe there is any explaining to do. I heard you loud and clear." Starfire mumbled. Robin gripped her arm tighter as she pulled away from him.

"Starfire, please-"

"Robin, release me." Her voice sounded pitiful, and Robin loosened his fingers, feeling her slip away from him. The whole time, he could feel Cyborg staring at him, watching as Starfire fled from his office, brushing away her tears.

"Cyborg, I…" The robotic Titan cut him off with a shake of his head, and stepped around the Boy Wonder.

"You really need to get your priorities straight, Robin. She may forgive you for this slip up, but you can only push Starfire so much until you lose her for good." With that, Cyborg left as well, leaving Robin completely alone.


	7. Leaving

Starfire fell asleep on the couch that night, knees pulled up against her chest, and tear tracks staining her face. Robin didn't find her until he woke up to get himself some water. He couldn't sleep. And when he saw his fiance asleep on the couch, he was once again reminded why.

Sighing, Robin walked over to the couch slowly, trying not to disturb her. Why was it that he always messed up when it came to Starfire? When it came to fighting, Robin could execute each of his moves perfectly. But with Starfire, he was constantly messing up. Tripping over words and making the wrong moves. Maybe love really was a battlefield. And Robin was an untrained soldier.

"Robin." He heard Starfire mumble in her sleep, and he felt his heart twist. He really did have good intentions. He just couldn't follow through on them. And hearing how sad she sounded when she said his name...

"Robin." She whispered again, stretching out on the couch. Her voice was filled with longing. But it sounded like it was a bittersweet longing. Like she wanted him, but knew she shouldn't.

"Oh Star." Robin said, sinking down to his knees in front of the couch. He pressed his forehead against her shoulder, amazed that she was able to stay asleep. He looked up at her and ran a finger down her tear tracks, brushing her red hair away from her neck.

"I didn't mean it like that." He whispered, flashing back to the scene earlier. She thought he didn't want to marry her because of his little slip up. But how could she think that? He loved her. He truly did. And he wanted to be with her forever.

But whoever was threatening her was making it extremely hard for him to be with her. He didn't like being the reason that Starfire was in danger. He hated it, really.

"I love you, Star." Robin whispered, planting a kiss on her cheek. Starfire twitched in her sleep, then flipped onto her side, facing him. She sighed, and Robin slid away from her slightly. He lowered his head into his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. Finally, he decided on what to do. It was a completely foolish plan. But it might work. Maybe.

"I'll figure this out, Star. I promise." Robin said. Then, he stood up and grabbed a jacket and the keys to the R-Cycle. In order to make things right - in order to keep his family safe - he needed to get away from Jump City. He needed to get away from Starfire.


	8. Bar fight

It was midnight when the young boy walked into the bar, his fringe of black hair tangled with dirt and his blue eyes tired. His clothes were too shabby to be attractive, and he reeked of desperation and motorcycle fuel. He looked too young to be in a place like Randall's. But nobody said anything. They were used to the hooligans in town trying to wrestle a beer from the bartender. Things always ended the same way. They would get kicked out; no one would say a word about it.

But when this kid sat at the bar, he didn't ask for a beer, or a cigar. He asked for a glass of water. A glass of damn water. But Cheeky - the middle aged bartender, who had red hair and more than enough meat on his bones - handed him the water anyway, laughing under his breath the whole time.

"What's so funny?" The kid asked, taking a long swig. He put the glass back down on the table, and pushed it towards Cheeky, silently begging for more.

"Oh, nothing." More water. Another long swig. The boy chuckled at the response, turning to face the TV. The local news was on, and a pretty blonde woman was reading off the latest stories. The biggest one? The disappearance of Robin: Boy Wonder.

"Shame. Those Titans will be nothin without their leading man." Cheeky said, and a man behind him nodded in agreement. The boy on the barstool clenched his teeth together, clutching the communicator in the pocket of his jeans. No one recognized him as the Boy Wonder. This, of course, was a good thing. But at the same time, it made him wonder: was he really that forgettable.

Sure, no one had ever seen him without his mask and hair gel. But surely there was some resemblance without those things...

"The Titans were a waste, anyway. Just some hooligans running around in tights. Good riddance, if you ask me." A deep voice said from one of the tables in the bar. Robin picked up his glass of water and took another long sip, trying to keep his mouth shut.

"But what about Robin and Starfire's wedding?" Inquired a half-drunk man on the barstool to the right of Robin. He cringed at the question, realizing that he'd been gone a week. Did Starfire hate him now? How had she reacted when she found out that he was gone? Did Coral miss him?

So many unanswered questions. And Robin hated unanswered questions.

"She's better off without him." Cheeky responded. This was the truth. Robin couldn't blame him for the comment.

"Yeah, more for me." The half-drunk man slurred, a look of lust overcoming his dark eyes.

Robin snapped, wheeling around and punching the older man in the face. He sagged off of the barstool, hitting his head on the ground. He sat back back up quickly.

"Who the hell do you think you are you bas-"

"Paul. Enough. He's just a kid. A stupid kid who's going to get out of my bar right now." Cheeky demanded, grabbing Robin's glass off of the bar. Robin growled towards Paul, who was standing up defensively, ready for a fight.

"Don't EVER say that about Starfire." Robin snarled, getting in the man's face. He was sure that his blue eyes were shining with hatred. And for once, he was glad. It would get the message across. Starfire was still his. Or at least, he liked to think she was.


	9. Broken

Robin had made a lot of mistakes when it came to he and Starfire's relationship. But running away? It was a new low. And Starfire, well, things had been different since he was gone. She was no longer a cheerful Tamaranian. Instead, she was constantly daydreaming and spending hours shut in Coral's nursery. She wouldn't dare go into Robin's room. She no longer slept in that bed; chose instead to sleep on the floor.

The first time she did this, Beast Boy went and carried her to Robin's room. But she woke up screaming and crying, unable to talk because of the sobs that racked through her body.

The thing was, everything was different without Robin. The Titans no longer felt like a team. It was like they didn't have purpose. Sure, they had fought a couple bad guys. But when they came home, they didn't celebrate or eat pizza. They each went to their separate rooms, and Starfire tended to Coral. Life for Junp City kept moving. Days were longer and nights were sleepless.

He hadn't left a note. He hadn't left any clues. And therefore, Starfire blamed herself for her fiance's disappearance. After all, what else would have driven him away? He loved her. This, she was sure of. So he had to have a good reason for walking out and leaving her.

The hardest part was when Coral screamed "dada" repeatedly, and Starfire was forced to tell her that no, dada would not be coming to get her, and no, dada was not home. It was all a struggle, and Starfire could feel herself becoming weak.

"I'm going to go clean out Robin's office. You wanna come?" Cyborg asked one day, sticking his head into Coral's nursery. Starfire cringed and placed her daughter into the small crib in the middle of the room. She sighed and gripped the frame, preparing for the feeling that always came when someone mentioned his name.

"Why do you wish... To clean it out?" She questioned, taking a deep breath.

"Star, we can't sit around waiting for him to come back. At some point, someone else has to take over an do paperwork. Call the shots. We have to move on, Star."

"It has only been a week."

"In this world, a week is enough to consider him gone."

"No." Starfire said, adamantly. Cyborg groaned.

"Star, look, we all wish this wouldn't have happened. But Robin is gone. And there's nothing we can-"

"Don't you dare tell me there is nothing we can do! Robin is our friend! Robin is part of our team! He would not abandon us. He would not abandon me," Starfire paused, pulling in a ragged breath, "you may choose to move on, but I do not believe that is fair. Robin never gave up on us! He never let us down! This is simply a misunderstanding. He will come back. We cannot loose faith in our friend."

"Starfire..." Cyborg started, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. He could see tears flowing from the corners of her emerald eyes; he felt a sense of protectiveness rise into his chest.

"Please, Cyborg. Do not clean out his office. Allow me to go in there and grab the paperwork for you. I know where he keeps everything." Starfire muttered. Before Cyborg could respond, she walked past him, heading down the hall towards Robin's office. When she reached the door, she hesitated. It didn't feel right.

She knew when she opened the door, she'd be disappointed not to see him sitting in his chair. She knew it would bring back several memories. But she had to face her nightmares eventually.

And so, taking a deep, calming breath, she opened the door. At first, nothing happened. But then it all came back to her: Robin leaving. Breaking every promise he'd made. Tearing her to shreds emotionally.

Without realizing what she was doing, Starfire began grabbing things and throwing them across the room. Picture frames shattered against the wall. Papers fluttered helplessly to the ground. Manila folders tore in her hands. She was destroying it. Every last haunting memory.

A pair of strong arms grabbed her suddenly, restraining her from grabbing anything else. She struggled at first; eventually gave in, allowing Cyborg to pull her out of the office. The door shut silently behind them; Starfire fell to her knees on the ground.

"I apologize." She mumbled. Cyborg, for lack of words, frowned down at her knowingly. He wasn't sure what to say. Luckily, the sound of footsteps saved him, and he turned to see Beast Boy running towards them, dragging Raven behind him.

"Guys! Guys!" Beast Boy shouted dramatically, and Cyborg groaned.

"What now, Grass Stain?"

"Okay, so I was in Robin's room, right, just looking for clues. Anything. Because I didn't understand why he left. It just doesn't make sense, ya know. And so-" Raven clapped a hand over his mouth and finished his story for him.

"Beast Boy and I know why Robin left. And I think that, wherever he is, he's in trouble."


End file.
